


A Kiss In Time

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kindness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, ruby</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Spilled hot coffee on his groin—check. Smashed his thumb in the car door—double check. Came down with an icky cold on the hottest day of the summer—Worst. Day. Ever!

There was nothing to worry about. It was only a cold—an everyday, common, garden-variety, body ache and runny nose sort of cold. It was the type of sickness where you spend your days snuggled up in bed in your pajamas, eating delicious homemade chicken noodle soup and watching crap daytime TV. 

Zero has been wrecked with a low fever, leaving him with the shakes and nausea. Jude had been fussing over him all the time he was ill and taking care of him; bringing him soup and rubbing his aching back and even cuddling with Zero, trying to make his boyfriend feel better. Zero’s cheeks have been ruby red, rosy and warm to the touch.

Grouchy grumbles rumble from his congested chest as he swat’s Jude’s hand away when his boyfriend tries to give him a spoon-full of yucky medicine, and a spoon full of sugar really doesn’t help the medicine go down—no matter how many times Jude sings that stupid Disney song.

Zero gripes and refuses to leave the warm, cozy bed when Jude tries to get him into a soothing bath; his body aches, his head hurts, and he simply wants to lay here until the ick goes away. He wants to sleep off the terrible cold; he is so sick that taking a breath is a challenge. 

When he is eventually tugged from the bed and Jude shuffles him into a warm bath, Zero bitches that he is a grown man and he doesn’t need to be fussed over by his mother hen lover. Jude hushes him, shut it you big baby!—wanting to take care of Zero because he cannot stand to see his lover so miserable. 

It’s no fun being stuck in bed with the flu, but warm cuddles ease an achy body and turn his adorable pout upside down. Zero sneezes a few times, groans, and then sneezes several more times; the pout is back on his lips as Jude hands him a tissue. 

“Stupid, mean cold,” Zero grumbles, and he closes his eyes and sighs contentedly as Jude slides up behind him and cuddles him, one arm wrapped around his stomach and rubbing soothingly. 

Jude kissed Zero’s neck before he softly sang “Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…happy kitty, sleepy kitty, Purr, purr, purr.” 

Even feeling miserable, Zero gives Jude a bitch face, his cheeks ruby red and rosy, a frown on his lips. “What the hell was that?”

Jude gives a little smile, “I thought it was customary to sing ‘Soft kitty, warm kitty’ to someone when they are sick.”

Zero thinks for a moment, it’s childish to sing that silly song, but at the same time, he feels terrible and the day has sucked, the soothing voice is really nice and Jude embrace is snuggly warm. It’s not so bad, so Zero asks his boyfriend to sing to him, which Jude is very happy to do. 

Snuggling under the mound of blankets, Jude kisses Zero’s rub red cheek and softly sings to his beloved boyfriend. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: jonjokeat
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692372.html?thread=91131540#/t91131540)


End file.
